


Not my idea

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disco, Fist Fights, I'm not kidding, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LITERALLY, Lemon, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Slurs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Un consiglio inappropriato ha guidato Ichigo e Grimmjow fino all'ingresso del locale "Diamante" ma al suo interno i due ragazzi non troveranno ciò che si aspettavano. La serata, dopo un inizio poco entusiasmante, finirà per degenare, prima di mostrare anche i suoi risvolti più piacevoli e più imprevisti.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lalà! Stavolta non vi porto la ripubblicazione di una vecchia fic, bensì una one-shot scritta proprio in questi giorni. La colpa della redazione di questa storia è un po' di tante persone, a cominciare da **ishirane** che mi fece vedere un video tratto dal primo episodio di "Queer As Folk", in cui si mostrava cos'era il "Babylon".  
>  Ho dovuto cambiare il nome del locale da "Babylon" a "Diamante" per esigenze di regia, mettiamola così. Il prompt della BDT era, appunto, "Diamante", nome che trovavo molto azzeccato per una discoteca per soli gay. Ho parodizzato il tutto, perché fondamentalmente io ironizzo su qualsiasi cosa. Le discoteche e i "lumaconi" che ci trovi dentro io, personalmente, non le ho mai sopportate. La mia visione della cosa non cambia solo perché si tratta di un locale per soli gay, ecco. XD E Ichigo e Grimmjow sono fondamentalmente due disadattati che vivono la loro "diversità" in maniera molto sopra le righe, diciamo così.  
> L'ambito è quello AU della mia longfic "You. My Ultimate Sacrifice" e in questa storia Ichigo e Grimmjow si conoscono da cinque anni e convivono già da tre (epporcolà, come passa il tempo). Non ho altro da aggiungere, se non che sono una persona delirante! Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #043.Diamante

_I bit my tongue and stood in line_  
With not much to believe in  
I bought into what I was sold  
And ended up with nothing  
 **{Not My Idea – Garbage}**

«Oh Kami! Ma questo è un bordello!».

Ichigo Kurosaki si bloccò istantaneamente all’ingresso del locale, investito in pieno da un fascio di luce colorata che lo accecò al punto da fargli lacrimare gli occhi, dimentico della fila alle sue spalle che premeva per entrare.

«E a giudicare dai soggetti è un bordello per froci».

Ci pensò Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez a ricordarglielo, spostandolo malamente con una spallata, forte al punto da rischiare di farlo cadere faccia a terra. Rimase per qualche secondo a fissare il panorama attorno a sé o almeno quel poco che riusciva a scorgere attraverso le luci intermittenti, i bagliori dei palloni stroboscopici e la folla che occupava ogni angolo disponibile del locale.

Prima che potesse voltarsi in direzione del compagno per biascicargli qualcosa che fosse anche soltanto un insulto, vennero entrambi superati da un ragazzo acconciato con abiti di marca, costosi e anche alquanto vistosi. Osservando il modo a dir poco _sospetto_ in cui ancheggiava, Ichigo si appiattì subitaneamente al muro che aveva alle spalle, sbiancando con una velocità a dir poco preoccupante. Grimmjow si limitò a mordere il filtro della sigaretta spenta che stringeva fra le labbra con tale violenza da spezzarla.

«Mmm… Ma che gente raffinata che c’è qui dentro!» esclamò sbarazzandosi dei rimasugli di carta e cenere con un gesto scocciato della mano, senza preoccuparsi di sporcare il pavimento di quel locale fin troppo pretenzioso per i suoi gusti. La maniera in cui aveva pronunciato quel “raffinato” non lasciava, d’altronde, molti dubbi sul genere di giudizi schifati che gli stessero attraversando il cervello in quel momento.

«Dì un po’, Ichigo, che cazzo ti sei fumato quando hai deciso di portarci qui, eh?!».

«Io proprio niente!» rispose con voce alterata il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, sostenendo sdegnosamente l’occhiata rabbiosa che gli stava rivolgendo il compagno. Non era certo l’unico a non capirci più niente, lì dentro.

«Allora sei due volte coglione!» incalzò Grimmjow, voltandosi completamente e squadrandolo da capo a piedi come se, di fronte a lui, ci fosse un sacco della spazzatura invece di una persona. Nonostante il contegno apparentemente imperturbabile, era attraversato da un disagio tanto subdolo e sottile da fargli venire addirittura la pelle d’oca.

«Non prendertela con me! È stata un’idea di Lisa! È stata lei a dire che al “Diamante” avremmo trovato quelli come noi! Io pensavo che trasmettessero partite di baseball e si bevesse birra, non… non che fosse pieno di _gente strana_!» piagnucolò Ichigo con un certo sconvolgimento mentre al compagno sfuggiva un fin troppo ben udibile “stronza zitella” al solo sentir nominare la ragazza.

Avrebbero dovuto sospettarlo entrambi che non si trovavano davanti a un ritrovo di amanti dello sport quando, accodatisi alla lunga fila che sostava all’esterno del locale, avevano adocchiato la varia e sgargiante popolazione che affollava il marciapiede, per non parlare delle estrose decorazioni dell’ingresso e di quell’insegna al neon di un fucsia fin troppo sfacciato. Dire che fossero due “pesci fuor d’acqua” era un eufemismo. Né l’uno né l’altro indossavano abiti particolarmente ricercati e se Ichigo, dal canto suo, poteva definire il suo vestiario per lo meno un pizzico modaiolo, Grimmjow dava l’impressione di aver pescato i suoi vestiti a caso nell’armadio. In un armadio che non veniva aperto da parecchio e in cui le cose giacevano spiegazzate e forse neanche tanto ben lavate.

«Deficiente! E piantala di stare in quella posizione! Hai deciso di limonartelo, il muro, per caso?».

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri fece una mossa impaziente davanti a sé, come se volesse scacciare una mosca importuna e si avvicinò a Ichigo che, ormai, sembrava volersi fondere con la parete alle sue spalle tanto vi si era spinto contro.

«No, è che qui è meglio non dare le spalle a nessuno, visto che tipo di persone ci girano dentro!» replicò piccato il compagno, fissandolo come se si fosse completamente scimunito: il fatto che si muovesse in maniera così sicura e tranquilla era per lui una totale eresia. Si trovavano, e ormai lo avevano ben capito, in un locale per “quelli come loro”, per parafrasare Lisa Yadōmaru. Un locale per gay, in parole povere, e, con sommo scorno di Ichigo Kurosaki, le persone radunate lì dentro non facevano neanche uno sforzo per dissimulare il proprio orientamento sessuale. Pazzesco! Ma si sbagliava o quei due tizi che si dimenavano sul cubo più vicino erano in perizoma?!

«Che tipo di persone ci girano dentro?! Ma ti senti quando parli? Sei un frocio in un locale per froci, non mi sembra proprio il caso di andare tanto per il sottile!» ringhiò Grimmjow alquanto seccato mentre il compagno compiva una serie di assurde contorsioni per coprirsi il viso con le mani riuscendo a lasciare uno spiraglio sufficientemente largo per continuare a osservare i movimenti dei due ballerini.

«Non… non sono un frocio! Non c’è bisogno di essere così crudi, che cazzo!» sbottò indignato Ichigo, tentando invano di distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo indecoroso che non avrebbe dovuto suscitare in lui così tanta e morbosa curiosità. In fondo era la prima – e si riprometteva che fosse anche l’ultima – volta che si trovava davanti a un simile _fenomeno_ , era soltanto sconvolto e anche disgustato da quel contesto così… così palesemente finto ed esagerato, ecco!

«Crudi? Ichigo, va’ a prendere per culo qualcun altro!» sbottò il compagno, digrignando i denti con una certa stizza e intercettando lo sguardo di quel paio di occhi castani semi-nascosti fra le dita convulsamente aggrappate al viso.

«Mettiamola così, signor delicatino: sei un finocchio in un locale per finocchi che sta fissando ossessivamente il culo a due finocchi. Ti va meglio, adesso? Non volevo scandalizzare Sua Maestà con una parola così forte! Magari preferisci “gay”, che è pure inglese e fa tanto figo?!» si prese gioco di lui con un ghigno disgustato stampato in faccia.

«Ehi! Io non sto guardando proprio un cazzo!» sbottò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, abbassando le mani di scatto e stringendo i pugni mentre si voltava in direzione del compagno con uno sguardo infuocato stampato in faccia.

«E smettila con questi termini idioti! Lo so benissimo cosa sono o cosa non sono! E poi, senti da che pulpito viene la predica! Sei il meno indicato per fare del sarcasmo, tu!».

«Ah! Non sono io quello che nega continuamente la realtà!» sbuffò Grimmjow, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei larghi jeans strappati e sdruciti in più punti.

Ichigo aggrottò le sopracciglia, strizzando gli occhi come se stesse cercando di scacciare lo sguardo vittorioso che aveva appena fatto capolino nelle iridi azzurre del compagno, con quella punta di strafottenza che rendeva il discorso ancor più insopportabile da portare avanti.

«Sì! Però…» insistette, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa.

«Però tu te ne stai lì con quella faccia di cazzo, tutto tranquillo, a fissare la gente come se ti sentissi superiore a tutta questa marmaglia quando… quando non lo sei perché sei soltanto un… un frocio come tutti quanti qua dentro, porca troia!».

L’unica reazione da parte di Grimmjow allo sfogo potentemente isterico del compagno fu quella di fare spallucce, sbattendo le palpebre con aria stolida come se si fosse trovato davanti al più immenso coglione sulla faccia della terra, prima di replicare con uno sbuffo scocciato.

«Hai finito con le paturnie o devi farmi anche un pippone moralistico sui tempi che corrono? Io non mi sento superiore, ho soltanto la faccia di uno che ha speso la bellezza di ventiduemila sudatissimi yen per entrare in questo parco giochi per checche e vorrebbe cercare di finire la serata _senza buttarli nel cesso_!».

Ichigo non parlò. Si limitò a spalancare gli occhi, le pupille che si dilatavano a dismisura divorando il castano delle sue iridi, mettendo su l’espressione scandalizzata di chi avesse appena assistito a una violazione in piena regola dei più elementari diritti umani. E per lui, in fondo, era così: chi avrebbe voluto restare anche solo cinque secondi di più in quel postaccio? Cosa gliene importava dei soldi?! Glieli regalava tutti, anche a costo di non mangiare per tre settimane pur di recuperare la perdita! Era esattamente come pagare un riscatto pur di non restare ostaggio di quella marmaglia variopinta che si dimenava furiosamente attorno a lui.

Grimmjow non era un gran conoscitore della natura umana ma in cinque anni aveva ormai imparato a riconoscere all’istante l’espressione altezzosa – che lui definiva “da culo” – di Ichigo quando gli compariva in volto. Aggrottava le sopracciglia ancora più del solito, arricciando il naso come se avesse appena fiutato odore di assurdità lontano un miglio e poi sollevava appena il mento, quel tanto da far comprendere all’interlocutore che, sì, lo stava effettivamente guardando dall’alto in basso. In tempi non sospetti il pugno nello stomaco sarebbe partito ben volentieri, anche solo per assecondare il moto di stizza che gli attraversava i muscoli delle braccia ma, ormai, non c’era più gusto a picchiarlo. Non quando si potevano inventare modi ben più proficui di far perdere la pazienza ad Ichigo.

Così Grimmjow si limitò a sprofondare ancor più le mani nelle tasche, spostando un piede in avanti e tamburellando il pavimento come in attesa di una improbabile resa da parte del _nemico_ che, prevedibilmente, non arrivò. Fu a quel punto che sollevò la testa, inclinandola di lato, e schioccò la lingua con un rumore appena avvertibile in quella confusione mostruosa, lanciando a Ichigo la tipica occhiataccia scocciata che preannunciava l’arrivo di un incombente dispetto.

«Do… dove cazzo vai?!» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, non osando staccarsi dal muro e tuttavia allungando le braccia nel vano tentativo di afferrare la maglia del compagno.

«A farmi una bevuta. Ci sarà pure un cazzo di bancone dove servano qualche sciacqua-budella, no?!» replicò Grimmjow, allontanandosi provvidenzialmente dal ragazzo prima che riuscisse a prenderlo.

«Che… Non lo sai che in posti come questi non si dovrebbe neanche bere?! Chissà che roba strana ti mettono nel bicchiere! E poi… non vorrai lasciarmi qui da solo?!».

«Ma sì, non farla tanto lunga! Chi vuoi che abbia il fegato di venire a passare un guaio _proprio con te_?! E poi hai già il muro a pararti il culo, no? Divertiti!» ghignò scocciato Grimmjow, ignorando ogni altra protesta del compagno e infilandosi nella ressa uno spintone dopo l’altro, con la leggiadria di un elefante zoppo in un giardino zen.

Le imprecazioni di Ichigo si persero ben presto nel rumore ottundente della discoteca e alla fine il ragazzo si convinse a concentrarsi sui cinquanta centimetri di spazio che lo circondavano, mettendosi con lo sguardo alla ricerca di un divanetto abbastanza solitario e abbastanza lontano dagli altri che gli permettessi di mimetizzarsi fino al termine della serata. Peccato che, dopo una prima occhiata, fu costretto a spostare precipitosamente lo sguardo altrove. Non solo quel posto era strapieno di gente ma era pure gente che si abbandonava alle _peggiori sconcezze_ ovunque poteva, maledizione!

Sospirò pesantemente: qualche volta avrebbe preferito che Grimmjow fosse un minimo più collaborativo o che gli dimostrasse, almeno, un briciolo di complicità. Va bene, il loro non era proprio un rapporto tutto rose e fiori ma era già abbastanza frustrante sentirsi _soli_ nel proprio modo di vedere la vita e di portare avanti le cose, se anche l’unica persona che sembrava condividere quei principi fondamentali ti lasciava col culo in acqua, non andava per nulla bene.

«Ma chi abbiamo qui?!».

Un tono di voce esageratamente su di giri strappò Ichigo ai suoi pensieri molesti, costringendolo a voltarsi giusto in tempo per spostarsi dalla traiettoria di qualcuno che, evidentemente, non aveva ben chiaro il concetto di “spazio personale”, a giudicare da come gli stava incombendo addosso.

«Prego?!» sbottò, cercando di metter su la sua espressione più truce ma invano. Il tipo che aveva di fronte non sembrava affatto predisposto a cogliere i “gentili inviti” a farsi da parte. Il modo in cui si muoveva, poi, lasciava pochi dubbi sul fatto che in quel momento non dovesse essere completamente padrone di sé.

Ichigo lo squadrò rapidamente da capo a piedi, notando con sollievo come fosse, per lo meno, vestito in modo tale da tenere al coperto tutto ciò che andava tenuto al coperto. Certo, avrebbe avuto parecchio da obiettare sulla sgargiante fantasia di quella maglietta stretch tanto aderente, per non parlare del modo fin troppo sfacciato con cui l’elastico degli slip – firmati pure quelli – spuntava fuori dal pantalone. Peccato che l’abbigliamento del suo interlocutore fosse l’ultimo dei suoi problemi, al momento.

«Ma come siamo formali! Lasciati andare, carino, non sei a un pranzo coi parenti!» sorrise il ragazzo con fare sornione, tentando di riavviarsi i corti capelli neri ma mancandosi clamorosamente la testa.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, che si era concesso cinque centimetri di distacco dalla parete, vi si appiccicò contro nuovamente, aggrappandosi addirittura con le mani nonostante la superficie liscia non gli fornisse alcun utile appiglio.

Notando quel movimento nervoso, il ragazzo ne approfittò per sporgersi verso di lui e incalzarlo con ulteriori domande.

«Ci siamo forse persi? Guarda che se metti su quel faccino smarrito mi costringi a usare qualche trucchetto disonesto per farti passare il broncio!».

Lungi dal rassicurare Ichigo, quelle parole lo portarono ad aggrottare ancor più le sopracciglia, scoprendo i denti in un ringhio sordo mentre si apprestava a tirar fuori il meglio del suo lato spaccone per mettere in fuga l’inopportuno che aveva ben deciso di rovinargli una serata già di per sé storta.

«Sto benissimo così! Non… non ho bisogno di niente! Mi piace stare incazzato, va bene?!» replicò stizzito mentre buona parte della sua voce veniva sommersa dalla musica che gli altoparlanti vomitavano fuori a un livello insopportabilmente alto. In quella confusione di luci intermittenti e fasci multicolore Ichigo avvertì soltanto all’ultimo secondo la mano che si alzava, andandosi a schiaffare contro il muro a pochissimi centimetri dal suo viso.

«Non c’è bisogno di fare lo scontroso, piccino! Non devi aver paura, lo zio Taro è qui pronto a insegnarti tutto quello che sa! Vedrai, le prime volte sono molto meno traumatiche di quello che pensi…».

Il sorriso mellifluo che si accompagnò a quelle parole confermò in Ichigo ogni sospetto a proposito delle famigerate “prime volte” a cui stava alludendo il ragazzo dai capelli neri e la mano che si schiantò contro il muro dall’altra parte della sua testa fu il segno definitivo che le intenzioni del suo interlocutore erano tutto fuorché premurose come volevano apparire.

«Lo so già da solo, guarda! E non ho bisogno di farmi insegnare un cazzo!» borbottò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, spingendo la testa contro la parete per evitare qualsiasi contatto, anche involontario, con il tizio che ormai incombeva a pochissimi centimetri dalla sua faccia. Si era ripromesso di non far casini e di non ricorrere, assolutamente, alla violenza. Era una persona civile, lui, mica come Grimmjow che per un nonnulla piantava una grana infinta, ecco! Gliel’avrebbe dimostrato chiaro e tondo che sapeva tirarsi fuori dai guai ricorrendo solo al civile confronto dialettico.

Peccato che ogni sua speranza di farsi paladino dei valori pacifisti andò a infrangersi contro la fastidiosa vicinanza di quell’interlocutore che non avrebbe invitato a fargli compagnia per tutto l’oro del mondo.

«La tua bocca dice “no” ma il tuo corpo risponde “prendimi subito”, carino. Non sei bravo a mentire con quegli occhietti ingenui che ti ritrovi» replicò il ragazzo mutando la voce in un canzonatorio falsetto che ebbe l’unico effetto di aggravare il fastidio che Ichigo stava provando in quell’istante.

«L’unica cosa che prenderai, se non ti sposti, è un calcio! Mi sono spiegato?!» provò ancora a minacciarlo ma il suo tono di voce stridulo contribuì soltanto ad aumentare il divertimento del ragazzo che incombeva su di lui. Lo vide allargare la bocca in uno strano sorriso stralunato, prima di socchiudere gli occhi e appoggiarsi ai gomiti, appressandosi così pericolosamente al suo corpo.

«Sai, il volume è alto e io non sento bene! Dovrai spiegarmelo meglio… Magari avvicinandoti un po’ di più alla mia bocca!» insinuò il ragazzo, chinandosi verso il suo viso.

Ichigo non avrebbe voluto, si sarebbe affrettato a pensare più e più volte, ma quando si era ritrovato quelle labbra impertinenti così vicine, quando si era sentito – letteralmente – il fiato sul collo, il suo corpo aveva reagito per i fatti suoi. Il calcio gli era partito spontaneo e se il tipo era stato colpito soltanto a uno stinco, beh, doveva ringraziare il fatto che quella sera si sentisse particolarmente ben disposto verso il prossimo.

«Piuttosto mi faccio castrare!» strillò il ragazzo, scivolando di lato mentre il suo interlocutore si piegava in due per il dolore, tenendosi la gamba con le mani.

«E… non dire che non ti avevo avvertito!» soggiunse, quasi a voler sgombrare il campo da ogni accusa di aver reagito in maniera esagitata, prima di allontanarsi in direzione della folla. Doveva trovare Grimmjow il prima possibile, non aveva intenzione di restare in quel locale un secondo di più! L’unico problema era riuscire a recuperare il compagno in mezzo a quella folla senza fine evitando di fare altri _simpatici incontri_.

Se si fosse guardato attorno per qualche istante di più, non avrebbe fatto fatica a intercettare il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri seduto al bancone a sorseggiare una bevanda dal colore indefinibile in quell’atmosfera satura di luci intermittenti. Seduto a gambe larghe su uno sgabello dall’aria mortalmente scomoda, in una posa ingobbita e con i gomiti saldamente poggiati sulla superficie di vetro del bancone, spiccava nettamente dal contesto che lo circondava. Non c’era delicatezza nei suoi gesti né alcun genere di savoir faire. Ogni movimento sembrava teso a sottolineare quanto poco c’entrasse con quell’ambito e quanto avrebbe preferito essere altrove.

Altro che “gente come lui”! Lui non aveva niente a che spartire con loro né tantomeno con nessun altro fuori di lì. Lui era e sarebbe sempre stato _solo_ ma non avrebbe mai dato a Ichigo la soddisfazione di ammettere che, sì, in effetti tutti e due avrebbero fatto meglio a fare dietrofront e uscire di lì senza neanche guardarsi indietro. Ma restare non era soltanto una questione di soldi da sprecare o meno. In fondo, se ci pensava bene, in un posto di quel genere “due come loro” avrebbero potuto benissimo abbandonarsi a tutto quel genere di effusioni che normalmente in pubblico si negavano e non solo per una questione di stupido orgoglio.

Ma figurarsi! Loro non erano tipi da moine e piuttosto che _abbassarsi_ a ricercare il contatto fisico con il compagno per il puro bisogno di tenerezza, Grimmjow si sarebbe strappato la lingua a morsi. Ciò non toglieva che continuasse a restarsene ancorato al bancone degli alcolici senza dare seguito all’impulso di alzarsi e allontanarsi rapidamente di lì.

«Ma che cazzo… ?!» borbottò inferocito, sentendosi tirare ripetutamente per l’orlo dei jeans. Fece per tirare una tallonata a chiunque incombesse alle sue spalle ma tutto ciò che ottenne fu di venir afferrato saldamente per una caviglia.

Abbassò lo sguardo, lanciando un’occhiata inferocita al povero imbecille che aveva appena firmato la sua condanna a morte con quel gesto, ma tutto ciò che vide ai suoi piedi fu un Ichigo stravolto e alquanto spettinato che si teneva alla sua caviglia barcollando a quattro zampe.

«Ichigo, che cazzo di scherzo di merda è mai questo?!» sbuffò esasperato, mentre il ragazzo si decideva finalmente a mollargli il piede.

Ogni traccia di tensione abbandonò rapidamente i muscoli del collo e delle braccia mentre si voltava sullo sgabello osservando Ichigo puntellarsi sui palmi delle mani e alzarsi con una certa difficoltà, recuperando almeno una parvenza di posizione eretta.

«Ho capito» esordì il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri mentre il compagno si spazzava via la polvere dai pantaloni con un gesto incerto delle mani.

«Qualcuno ti ha offerto della roba buona e _parecchio pesante_ e tu non ne hai portata neanche un po’ a me, eh? Sei peggio di un drogato in astinenza!».

«Oh, ma sei diventato scemo?!» sbottò Ichigo scandalizzato, scagliandosi su di lui e afferrandolo per la collottola.

«Stavo cercando soltanto di districarmi da quella folla di esaltati e mi hanno spintonato e sono caduto e… Vaffanculo, Grimmjow! Questo è un inferno e tu fai anche le battute squallide!» .

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri scosse la testa, ghignando nella maniera più sadica che conoscesse dello smarrimento del ragazzo, prima di portarsi le mani al collo e costringerlo a mollare la presa. Va bene che una bella rissa avrebbe nettamente risollevato le sorti della serata ma se magari il suo avversario non fosse stato Ichigo sarebbe stato sicuramente preferibile.

«Inferno! Ma non esagerare! Che vuoi che sia, sono soltanto froci, non assassini!» lo richiamò alla fine, appoggiandosi svogliatamente al bancone di spalle.

« _Siamo_ , Grimmjow! Siamo soltanto… Hai capito! Anche tu lo sei!» replicò Ichigo scocciato, evitando accuratamente di pronunciare quella parola.

«E sappi che due minuti fa sono anche stato importunato, io!» concluse, puntandogli contro un dito con fare vittimistico.

«Sì, ho notato».

Grimmjow si lasciò scappare quell’osservazione prima di potersene rendere conto.

Ichigo lo fissò, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare scettico, e poi esplose in uno stizzito: «E non sei venuto a darmi una mano?!».

Per fortuna il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni era sempre abbastanza ottuso da fraintendere qualsiasi parola del compagno e rivoltare la situazione come se fosse costantemente vittima di qualche dispetto da parte sua.

In effetti, quando il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri aveva assistito alla scena dell’abbordaggio, storto sullo sgabello con le gambe rivolte al bancone e il torso girato per metà in direzione della sala, il suo primo impulso era stato quello di scattare, fendere la folla e afferrare il bastardo per la nuca facendogli limonare con grande entusiasmo la superficie liscia e piatta della parete nera contro cui aveva bloccato Ichigo. Alla fine il compagno aveva reagito prima ancora che Grimmjow potesse anche solo pensare di alzarsi dalla sua postazione, tanto che si era limitato a lanciargli un’ultima occhiata svogliata prima che scomparisse in mezzo alla folla.

Non era certo preoccupato per lui, che sciocchezze. Soltanto che Ichigo era “roba sua”, tanto per essere chiari, e non avrebbe accettato mai che nessuno – men che meno un bietolone con le mutande in vista – osasse sfiorare anche solo per sbaglio un singolo centimetro del suo corpo, foss’anche coperto dai vestiti.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, però, non le comprendeva quelle finezze mentali tutte sue ed era meglio così. O forse fingeva di non capire e, anche in quel caso, andava tutto a suo vantaggio ed evitava ad entrambi imbarazzanti piazzate sul fatto di tenere l’uno all’altro… Bah, tutte stronzate!

«Mah, ti stavi divertendo così tanto con il tuo nuovo amichetto!» lo richiamò alla fine, voltandosi e tornando a sorseggiare svogliatamente la sua birra.

«Quello non era un mio _amichetto_!» replicò Ichigo stizzito.

«E non darmi le spalle quando ti parlo, dannazione! Quello era solo un bastardo che voleva mettermi le mani addosso! E comunque non mi serviva certo il tuo aiuto per fermarlo, eh, quindi grazie tante!».

Grimmjow sbuffò, ignorando la mano che era calata sulla sua spalla strattonandolo senza troppe premure. Persino lui comprendeva che, nel linguaggio di Ichigo, quelle parole significavano più o meno che si era comportato male e la prossima volta avrebbe dovuto dargli manforte invece di preoccuparsi delle consumazioni al bar. Certo, il tutto era molto implicito. Il compagno non si sarebbe mai e poi mai abbassato a chiedergli aiuto in maniera tanto plateale. Anzi, non gli avrebbe mai chiesto nulla, in nessun modo, se fosse dipeso soltanto dal suo smisurato orgoglio.

«Non lamentarti che ti vogliono mettere le mani addosso se ti conci con quei pantaloni tanto attillati da far vedere _tutto e il contrario di tutto_!» tuonò alla fine il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, cercando di non far suonare quella reprimenda come una sottospecie di scenata di gelosia in piena regola. Il problema era che proprio non poteva tollerare che Ichigo girasse con quegli indumenti tanto aderenti. Possibile che non potesse infilarsi un paio di fottutissime braghe larghe, di quelle _normali_ che qualunque uomo _normale_ avrebbe indossato?

«Attillati?! Non dare la colpa ai miei pantaloni, che sono soltanto della misura giusta! A differenza dei tuoi! Ma ti sei mai guardato allo specchio?! No, suppongo di no! Una mossa troppo “civile” per uno come te! Vorresti forse che girassi con quella sottospecie di pannoloni che ti infili tu? Insomma, quei jeans hanno il cavallo così basso che un altro po’ ci inciampi dentro, Grimmjow!».

Il dito di Ichigo si puntò decisamente sui pantaloni che indossava il ragazzo in quel momento, pantaloni che davano l’impressione di essere stati comprati apposta di due misure più grandi ma, conoscendo il compagno, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sapeva che quell’errore era puramente frutto di distrazione: per Grimmjow i vestiti servivano semplicemente a _coprire_ , era una seccatura comprarli e andavano cambiati soltanto quando proprio non si mantenevano più indosso da tanto che erano logori. Un atteggiamento che Ichigo, con poco successo, aveva cercato di correggere, ricevendone in cambio soltanto uno sberleffo abbastanza cretino a proposito del fatto che “avesse tanto senso estetico”. E detto dal compagno, suonava come il peggiore degli insulti.

«Meglio un pannolone che un paio di pantaloni da checca» sibilò alla fine Grimmjow con tono dispettoso, strizzando gli occhi e sporgendosi verso il ragazzo.

«Non sono da checca!» replicò Ichigo in uno sbuffo stizzito, stringendo le palpebre a sua volta e andando incontro all’espressione sprezzante del compagno.

Avrebbero potuto continuare in quel muto scambio di occhiatacce ancora a lungo se, improvvisamente, all’interno del campo visivo di Ichigo non si fosse infilata una presenza imprevista. Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni strabuzzò gli occhi, le pupille sgranate all’inverosimile, fissando qualcosa alle spalle del compagno.

«Ehi, che ti prende?! Sei bianco come una pezza!» esclamò Grimmjow lanciandogli un’occhiata dubbiosa mentre vedeva il suo viso, alterato dalle luci intermittenti della discoteca, perdere rapidamente ogni colore.

«Qu… quello è… quello… quello!» balbettò sconvolto, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca.

«Un… un tra… no, non è possibile! Un tra… vestito!» riuscì alla fine a esclamare in un sibilo, pressoché inudibile in un luogo silenzioso, figurarsi in quel caos ingovernabile.

«Che cazzo hai detto?! Se parli così non si capisce niente!» lo riprese il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, sbattendo una mano sul bancone con fare spazientito.

«Shh! E non fare casino o ti vedrà!» esclamò Ichigo scandalizzato, facendogli segno di abbassare la voce.

«Ma chi è?! Chi è che mi vede?! È uno dei tuoi ammiratori?!» tuonò Grimmjow, facendo segno di girarsi.

«E non ti voltare o quello attacca bottone! È alle tue spalle! Uno di quelli… Un… Un travestito!» gnaulò alla fine con voce tanto carica di dolore da far intendere di aver appena inghiottito in un botto una manciata di chiodi appuntiti.

A quelle parole il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si bloccò sul posto, per poi degnare il compagno di uno sguardo dei suoi occhi azzurri tanto affilato da dare la sgradevole impressione di un coltello che fendesse nettamente la carne fino a tranciare i tendini che attaccavano i muscoli alle ossa.

«Allora lo vedi che sei coglione?! Che ti aspettavi di trovare in questo locale, qualche miko in viaggio di piacere?! Mi sembra il minimo che ci sia un travestito! Anzi, chissà quanti ce ne saranno, qui dentro!» sbottò, alzando le mani al cielo come se invocasse la pronta discesa di un fulmine a elettrificare quel perbenista che si ritrovava per compagno. Va bene che lui proprio non li capiva quelli che si conciavano da donne ma cos’era tutto quello scandalizzarsi all’improvviso? Con tutto quello che avevano combinato loro due negli ultimi cinque anni, Ichigo non aveva alcun diritto di comportarsi tanto da innocentino.

E invece il modo in cui continuava a fissare la persona che aveva alle spalle, confermava proprio quel dato di fatto.

Si voltò, ignorando le proteste del ragazzo e lanciando un’occhiata al famigerato tipo che tanto profondamente lo aveva turbato. Era, effettivamente, una persona alquanto appariscente e, nonostante il trucco pesante e la parrucca così curata da sembrare fatta di capelli veri, si scorgevano abbastanza agevolmente le fattezze da uomo, dalla linea troppo dura della mascella alle spalle fin troppo larghe e muscolose per essere quelle di una donna, per quanto palestrata potesse arrivare a diventare.

Lo sguardo dei suoi occhi azzurri tornò a fissarsi sul profilo sconvolto del compagno e una battuta di quelle salaci gli balenò per la testa, seguita a ruota dal comparire di un ghigno a dir poco malefico sul suo viso, un sorriso tanto sadico da scombinargli completamente tutti i connotati.

«Hai proprio la faccia di uno di quelli, Ichigo!» sbottò alla fine, suonandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Quelli chi?!» replicò stizzito il ragazzo, rivolgendogli finalmente piena attenzione.

«Uno di quelli che fanno tante moine e poi sotto sotto sono interessati all’articolo!» esordì Grimmjow, rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia feroce.

«Uno di quelli che fanno tanto i moralisti e dopo un mese li trovi a nascondere una bella parrucca rossa coi boccoli sul fondo dell’armadio. Dì la verità, non è che hai imboscato qualche minigonna verde pisello in uno dei cassetti del comò in camera, vero? Anche se per uno coi tuoi occhi si addice di più un bel fucsia accesso! Ahr ahr ahr!».

Nonostante le luci intermittenti e i fasci multicolori che illuminavano l’ambiente attraverso la spessa coltre dei fumogeni, persino Grimmjow fu in grado di distinguere chiaramente il volto di Ichigo arrossire violentemente, congestionato per l’indignazione, prima che questi digrignasse i denti all’inverosimile e sbottasse in un vero e proprio attacco isterico.

«Ma come ti permetti?! Io sono un uomo! Non me la metterei mai quella roba, hai capito?! Mai!» sottolineò Ichigo, sbattendo una mano sul bancone e rischiando, per un pelo, di far rotolare giù il boccale di birra ormai vuoto.

«E adesso, visto che hai finito, andiamocene!» tagliò corto, cercando in ogni maniera di cancellare dalla faccia del compagno il ghigno malefico che, comparso da un po’, non accennava ad andare via, ormai fissato con un certo e sadico compiacimento sull’immagine a dir poco ridicola di un Ichigo conciato peggio della più volgare delle donnine di strada.

«E perché mai? La notte è ancora giovane!» ringhiò Grimmjow, accomodandosi con la schiena contro il bordo del bancone e piantandoci sopra i gomiti.

«Che hai detto, scusa?! Dì, ma ti sei ammattito, per caso?!».

La voce di Ichigo suonava a dir poco scandalizzata. Era tanto esaurito, in quel momento, che temeva la voce lo abbandonasse all’improvviso. Si trovava in quel posto assurdo, pieno di gente assurda, ad un orario assurdo e Grimmjow sembrava aver buttato nel cesso quel briciolo di buon senso che ancora gli rimaneva per assumere l’atteggiamento più assurdo in quell’assurda serata. Era tutto… assurdo, ecco!

«E tu hai forse paura a rimanere qui dentro, per caso?» lo incalzò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, sporgendosi verso di lui in maniera fastidiosamente insinuante.

«P… Paura?! Ma non scherziamo! Non mi piace la confusione ma… non ho certo paura, per chi mi hai preso?!».

«E allora perché mi stai attaccato al braccio già da cinque minuti?».

Ichigo staccò all’istante le mani, profondamente conficcate nella maglia del ragazzo, fissandosele come se fossero diventate infette.

«È soltanto un riflesso condizionato! Mi sono alzato da terra e… ancora non avevo recuperato l’equilibrio, vaffanculo!».

Quell’esclamazione fin troppo violenta non fece che confermare le allusioni di Grimmjow, il cui ghigno si fece ancor più compiaciuto mentre si portava una mano al mento e replicava con una certa sfacciataggine: «Sì, l’equilibrio… Quello mentale, però! Ah, ammettilo che hai paura a restare qui dentro e forse, _molto forse_ , ce ne andiamo tutti e due a casa».

L’offerta era allettante. Spaventosamente allettante. Si trattava di ingoiare quel grumo spinoso di orgoglio e farsi venire un bell’attacco di gastrite, uscendo fuori però da quel bailamme di corpi sudati e di balletti ambigui per ritornare a _riveder le stelle_.

Ichigo vacillò per un solo, singolo istante. Poi i suoi occhi castani incrociarono un paio di iridi azzurre che già cantavano vittoria e il grumo si fece troppo ingombrante e troppo fastidioso per ritornare nello stomaco.

«Non dire stronzate!» sputò fuori con tale violenza da dare l’impressione di voler rigettare anche le tonsille.

«Per me possiamo fare anche le quattro di notte! Anzi! Adesso _io_ …» incalzò, sottolineando quella parola con particolare enfasi. «… _Io_ vado a farmi quattro salti in pista! Perché _io_ , a differenza di qualcuno altro di cui non faccio il nome, so come divertirmi! _Io_!».

La battuta di Grimmjow a proposito del fatto che anche un criceto avesse più senso del divertimento del compagno si perse fra le note assordanti della musica elettronica, insieme alla figura di Ichigo che si addentrava fra quella massa agitata di persone più o meno esaltate, cercando di accennare qualche passo di danza e risultando agile e sciolto come un pezzo di legno spezzato.

Il ragazzo ghignò a quella scena, rammaricandosi di non avere a portata di mano qualcosa che potesse catturare quel momento a dir poco _epico_. Sarebbe stato decisamente uno spasso usare un video del genere per ricattare quel dente di leone ma, ahilui!, non aveva neanche un cellulare per fare le foto con sé.

Si limitò a osservare quella testa arancione muoversi in mezzo alla folla. Nonostante la ressa e l’illuminazione insufficiente, la capigliatura di Ichigo spiccava con una nettezza impressionante. Discreto come un semaforo, non c’era che dire, anche se un pensiero del genere Grimmjow sarebbe stato l’ultimo essere umano autorizzato a formularlo.

I primi cinque minuti furono “mediamente accettabili”, a detta di Ichigo. Sì, la calca era parecchia, gli spintoni, il casino, la confusione e il caldo non contribuivano a migliorare la situazione e detestava quel genere di musica ripetitiva che continuava a rintronargli i timpani con costanza impressionante e poi c’era quella maledetta luce intermittente che gli dava il mal di testa e ballare non era proprio l’attività in cui era più ferrato. Persino lui non avrebbe fatto alcuna fatica ad ammettere di essere ridicolo a dir poco mentre si muoveva in quella maniera goffa e rigida ma ormai Grimmjow lo aveva sfidato! E lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro, ecco.

Quando però si sentì sfiorare i fianchi da un paio di mani per nulla discrete, ogni speranza di poter durare un’intera ora in quel posto andò bellamente a farsi friggere. Ruotò su se stesso, dimostrando una destrezza fino a quel momento insospettabile, e si trovò faccia a faccia con un ragazzo che, nonostante lo sguardo e l’atteggiamento decisamente più sobri del famoso Taro di poco prima, sembrava armato di altrettanto “cattive intenzioni”.

Sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando un paio di occhi verdi che lo fissavano senza nascondere minimamente il proprio interesse nei suoi confronti, e l’unica maniera in cui seppe rispondere a quell’approccio fu di deformare la bocca in un largo ghigno a denti stretti da cui poco ci mancava che sfuggisse anche un ringhio incazzato. Quel silente avvertimento di allontanare le mani dal suo corpo non venne affatto colto dall’interlocutore che continuava a ballare, sempre più vicino a lui, ignorando i maldestri tentativi di Ichigo di scrollarselo di dosso. La ressa attorno a loro era tale che riuscire a venirne fuori senza calpestare qualcuno era una missione impossibile.

Ma come diamine era possibile che venisse preso di mira per due volte consecutive in una sola serata? Cos’aveva fatto per meritarsi un simile trattamento? E dire che cercava di comportarsi in maniera discreta, di trasmettere agli altri il messaggio che volesse essere lasciato per i fatti suoi. Era così difficile capirlo? Beh, certo, se si metteva in mezzo a una pista a ballare – o dimenarsi come una marionetta con i fili aggrovigliati – non poteva pretendere di non attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno. Dovevano essere quei suoi assurdi capelli arancioni, naturali per di più, a incuriosire così tanto le persone. Non gliene era mai importato più di tanto che gli altri trovassero strano o riprovevole addirittura quell’arancione tanto sgargiante ma lì dentro la questione era diversa. Quell’eccentrico particolare sembrava incontrare l’approvazione di molti, forse perché gli gettava addosso la falsa aria di un tipo dall’indole artistica e un po’ folle, molto _aperto alle nuove esperienze_. E non ci poteva essere giudizio più superficiale e sbagliato a proposito di uno come lui.

Il modo in cui Ichigo allargò le braccia per non rischiare di inciampare all’indietro dovette trasmettere al ragazzo biondo che continuava a ballargli di fronte una falsa e rassicurante idea di “disponibilità al contatto” perché questi si sporse verso di lui, annullando quasi del tutto ogni distanza fisica. Sentirsi praticamente il fiato sul collo di un altro sconosciuto stava indisponendo non poco Ichigo, gettandolo in una situazione di fastidiosa ansia adrenalinica che non favoriva la sua già poca lucidità. Doveva restare calmo, in fondo era lui quello che stava ballando sulla pista, non poteva credere di venire ignorato completamente per due ore di fila. Avrebbe… sistemato la cosa in qualche modo e magari il suo atteggiamento scostante sarebbe bastato a dissuadere ogni altro tentativo di abbordaggio.

Peccato che ogni buon proposito naufragò miseramente nell’istante in cui le mani dello sconosciuto scivolarono con fin troppa rapidità dai suoi fianchi verso il basso, poggiandosi sulle tasche dei suoi jeans o, per meglio dire, su tutto ciò che vi era celato sotto. Un brivido di violenta ripulsa attraversò Ichigo, irradiandosi dal punto in cui polpastrelli sfioravano il tessuto fin su per la colonna vertebrale. Abbassò le mani di scatto, aggrappandosi alle spalle del ragazzo nel tentativo di scostarlo bruscamente da sé ma, ancora una volta, il suo gesto venne interpretato in tutt’altro senso e si ritrovò letteralmente incollato al biondo che, con una mossa decisa del bacino, cominciò a strusciarsi pericolosamente contro di lui.

Se il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si sporse verso di lui, a quel punto, fu soltanto per avvertirlo senza troppi preamboli che, se non si fosse staccato immediatamente di dosso, lui avrebbe operato con un’agile mossa della mano richiusa a pugno affinché i suoi testicoli subissero un colpo così forte da spostarsi rapidamente verso l’alto, andando a sostituirsi alle tonsille, ma non ebbe la possibilità di verbalizzare quella minaccia dato che il suo interlocutore si appoggiò contro il suo orecchio, sussurrando qualcosa di molto insinuante e molto pesante su di lui.

Ichigo di battute sui suoi capelli ne aveva sopportate tante in vita sua e ormai quasi più non ci faceva caso. Quando però doveva anche sostenere un assalto fisico e diventare oggetto di certe curiosità morbose a proposito del fatto che forse non avesse arancioni solo i capelli ma anche altre zone del corpo normalmente non esposte alla vista, la sua pazienza raggiungeva il limite ed evaporava con rapidità, la stessa che ci metteva il sangue per arrivargli alla testa e fargli passare la voglia di risolvere civilmente la questione.

Fu più forte di lui e il ragazzo biondo era anche a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dalla sua fronte: gli bastò semplicemente gettare il capo all’indietro e tirargli una testata diretta al centro della faccia, colpendolo decisamente al setto nasale. Il tizio crollò a terra di schianto e con lui si dissolse anche la fastidiosissima presenza contro il suo corpo ma Ichigo non poté godere a lungo di quel sollievo dato che si sentì afferrare per una spalla e voltare in maniera parecchio brusca.

«Cosa diavolo hai fatto a Shin, coglione?! Ma sei un animale!».

«Opporc…» bestemmiò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni a mezza voce, preparandosi a fronteggiare i due ragazzi che lo avevano raggiunto e in quel momento lo stavano fronteggiando, tutt’altro che ben disposti nei suoi confronti.

Adesso come glielo spiegava che la colpa era di quel tale – che era un porco, andava sottolineato – che aveva tirato un po’ troppo la corda? Un po’ tanto troppo!

«Ti stava soltanto ballando vicino, non c’era bisogno di picchiarlo, brutto idiota!» lo richiamò il più basso dei due, completamente rasato e con un paio di sopracciglia così folte da far pensare che per sistemarsele dovesse ricorrere a un tosaerba.

«Vaffanculo, non mi stava _ballando vicino_! Mi ha importunato, lo capirebbe anche un coglione!».

A quel punto ogni tipo di diplomazia andava bellamente a farsi benedire, mentre Ichigo prendeva a sbraitare con quel tono indignato che lo faceva assomigliare tanto a un principino offeso nell’orgoglio che prende a difendersi dal drago squamato agitando un misero spiedino da tavola.

Non si era accorto, tanto la rabbia e l’imbarazzo toglievano lucidità al suo già insufficiente raziocinio, che un capannello di persone si era formato attorno al luogo dell’incidente. Osservavano il diverbio continuando ad accennare sempre più blandi passi di danza, come se non volessero dare a vedere di essere mortalmente curiosi a proposito di ciò che stava accadendo. Nemmeno la musica, per quanto forte, poteva ormai coprire la voce alterata del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni.

«Ichigo, ma che cazzo fai?!».

Una voce fin troppo familiare in mezzo a quel mare di sconosciuti e una mano calata con forza sulla sua spalla lo bloccarono sul posto.

«Grimm… ?!» borbottò Ichigo, senza neanche voltarsi.

Il ragazzo aveva più o meno intuito cos’era accaduto dal vociare confuso che si era esteso ben presto fino al bancone dove lui sedeva. Facendosi largo fra la folla a spintoni e gomitate era arrivato fino al “luogo del delitto” e, cammin facendo, aveva raccolto fra spizzichi e bocconi un riassunto sconclusionato ma abbastanza chiaro da permettergli di farsi una personale opinione sulla vicenda a cui non aveva potuto assistere in prima persona.

«Sei il solito coglione! Non posso lasciarti solo cinque secondi che combini un casino!».

Provocare il compagno con quelle parole era a dir poco un azzardo: aveva tanta di quell’adrenalina repressa in circolo da essere pronto a spaccare la faccia a chiunque per la semplice colpa di aver incrociato il suo sguardo in un momento simile.

«Ma che stai dicendo?! Quello mi ha messo le mani addosso, imbecille!» ringhiò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, stringendo i pugni in un moto di rabbia a stento controllata.

«Non sai proprio come stare al mondo, Ichigo! Devo sempre insegnarti tutto!» proseguì Grimmjow, ignorando le parole dell’altro e chinandosi verso il poveraccio che giaceva in terra, sostenendosi a stento sui gomiti. Lo afferrò per le spalle, sollevandolo come se fosse fatto di carta e rimettendolo in piedi con un paio di mosse rozze e abbastanza sommarie, sotto lo sguardo sempre più sorpreso e amareggiato di Ichigo.

Cosa diamine gli era preso a quel coglione, tutto d’un tratto? Possibile che, pur di fargli un dispetto, fosse disposto a dar ragione a un porco maniaco che aveva preso a palpeggiarlo impunemente sulla pista e che lui aveva soltanto provveduto a ridurre _ai minimi termini_?

«Vedi, tu queste situazioni non sai proprio trattarle nel modo giusto!» proseguì imperterrito il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri con un tono fastidiosamente professorale, mentre spolverava la maglia del biondo con una premura fin troppo eccessiva.

«Sì, ma non credere che questo basterà a scusarlo…» esordì l’amico più alto di Shin, un tizio allampanato e così esile da far temere di spezzarsi al primo soffio di vento più forte.

«C’è un solo modo di risolvere la questione, Ichigo!» esclamò Grimmjow, alzando la voce in un ringhio difficilmente ignorabile da parte degli astanti.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni spalancò gli occhi castani, osservando il modo in cui improvvisamente si erano strette le mani del compagno sulle spalle di Shin. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere cosa sarebbe successo dopo ma, a sentire quelle parole, non poteva credere alla sua stessa previsione.

Eppure il ragazzo assecondò completamente il suo pensiero, facendo scattare il ginocchio verso l’alto e colpendo il biondo con un gesto violento e mirato proprio in mezzo alle gambe. Il ragazzo, il viso ancora sporco di sangue, lanciò un urlo strozzato che si perse nella musica assordante del locale, schiantandosi a terra sulle proprie ginocchia e portandosi le mani al basso ventre praticamente senza più fiato in corpo e con la forza soltanto di lacrimare copiosamente mentre gli sembrava che ogni singolo nervo si rivoltasse a quel dolore lancinante.

Sotto lo sguardo pietrificato del pubblico che li circondava e che aveva smesso istantaneamente di ballare, Grimmjow si infilò le mani in tasca, rivolgendo un’occhiata arrogante prima al povero mucchietto informe e tremante ai suoi piedi e poi ai due compagni corsi in suo soccorso quindi schioccò rumorosamente la lingua contro il palato e replicò seccamente: «Così la prossima volta impari a toccare il culo al mio ragazzo, stronzo!».

Suonava come una pura e semplice dichiarazione di marcamento del territorio; Ichigo sapeva benissimo che se il compagno si sbilanciava a pronunciare un certo tipo di qualificazioni personali in presenza di estranei, lo faceva per il ben preciso intento di scoraggiare un qualsivoglia rivale troppo insistente. Ciò non toglieva che, per quanto il contesto in cui si trovassero non considerasse quelle parole con la stessa meraviglia che avrebbe loro riservato il mondo esterno, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sobbalzasse violentemente, portandosi una mano alla faccia con aria scandalizzata.

Non ci fu, però, molto tempo per sdilinquirsi in reciproci e gratuiti riconoscimenti dato che il ragazzo allampanato si gettò contro Grimmjow, sbilanciandosi furiosamente in avanti e ricevendo un cambio un manrovescio di quelli che lo mandò a terra a gambe all’aria, dato con tutta la tranquillità e la noncuranza di questo mondo.

«Ah, che palle! Questi qui non sanno neanche restare in piedi da soli!» sbuffò il ragazzo, strofinandosi le mani con sufficienza e voltandosi in direzione di un Ichigo che lo fissava ancora con fare stralunato.

Prima che potesse ricevere alcun tipo di risposta, il ragazzo rasato ancora rimasto in piedi si gettò a testa bassa contro di lui. Grimmjow si voltò ma il compagno anticipò le sue mosse, dirigendo un calcio ben piazzato nell’addome dell’assalitore e mandandolo a far compagnia all’amico che si stava rialzando da terra.

«Ehi, quello me lo potevo sbrigare da solo!» reclamò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, rivolgendo un ringhio scocciato al ragazzo.

«Oh sì, certo! Se non era per me adesso quello a terra saresti stato tu!» sbraitò Ichigo stizzito, indicando il poveretto che cercava di districarsi dal corpo dell’amico per rialzarsi da terra.

«Bah! Non basta un pappamolla con la mutanda firmata a farmi finire col culo per aria!» lo liquidò Grimmjow, dandogli una gomitata nello sterno.

Il resto dei convenevoli si perse nella confusione che seguì al calcio di Ichigo. Dire che quella sera all’interno del “Diamante” si fosse scatenato l’inferno, è un eufemismo. Chiunque avesse potuto assistere alla scena prima che la sicurezza riuscisse a farsi strada fra la massa scalpitante, avrebbe descritto due tizi dai capelli così sgargianti da spiccare persino nella penombra della sala, affrontare numerosi avversari mantenendosi spalla contro spalla onde evitare di essere presi di sorpresa. Più che a una semplice rissa da discoteca sembrava di assistere al più disastrato scenario di guerra.

L’apice della serata venne raggiunto però quando Ichigo, voltatosi per parare un pugno che avrebbe colpito Grimmjow alla tempia, fu raggiunto da un calcio sferrato di sorpresa mentre aveva la guardia abbassata. Il colpo lo fece boccheggiare: era stato abbastanza violento da raggiungergli lo sterno e incrinargli qualche costola, probabilmente. Il suo assalitore non aveva avuto però il tempo di cantar vittoria, dato che il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, vista la scena, lo aveva afferrato per il piede ancora sospeso a mezz’aria e l’aveva sollevato gettandolo letteralmente per aria, oltre la folla, neanche fosse un lanciatore del peso alle Olimpiadi.

«Vedi che non… avevo bisogno del tuo aiuto… lo avrei… steso da solo…» aveva boccheggiato Ichigo, ancora piegato in due sulla zona in cui era stato colpito.

«Ma piantala! Che senza di me ti facevi spappolare pure la milza!» aveva borbottato di rimando Grimmjow, sferrando un colpo secco a mano tesa all’ennesimo assalitore che aveva tentato di contenerli.

A giudicare dal mezzo ghigno compiaciuto che si portava stampato in faccia, quella rissa lo aveva galvanizzato a dir poco ma ogni bel gioco è destinato a durare poco e, qualche minuto appresso, i due ragazzi vennero raggiunti da quattro gorilla alquanto nerboruti e mal disposti nei loro confronti. In seguito Grimmjow avrebbe accusato la stanchezza, l’alcool e il fatto di aver già sostenuto un “lungo ed estenuante scontro” come poco credibile spiegazione al fatto di essere stato così facilmente contenuto e condotto fino all’ingresso del “Diamante”.

«E comunque non siete voi che mi cacciate, sono io che decido di farmi buttar fuori!» ci tenne a sottolineare, rialzandosi dal marciapiede con un ringhio impaziente, mentre le porte del locale si richiudevano alle loro spalle.

Ichigo si limitò a sospirare di sollievo, chiedendosi per quale colpo di fortuna fosse finito finalmente fuori da quelle bolgia e rivolgendo un frettoloso quanto melodrammatico bacio all’asfalto sotto le sue dita. Era ancora integro e vivo, adesso voleva soltanto allontanarsi di corsa e mettere la maggior distanza possibile fra sé e il “Diamante”.

«Grimmjow! Adesso basta! Vieni via di lì!» sbraitò, afferrando il ragazzo per la maglia e tirandolo verso di sé. Il modo in cui il compagno si stava dirigendo nuovamente verso il locale – a dir poco minaccioso – era un indizio più che sufficiente dei suoi intenti. Intenti che Ichigo non condivideva per niente.

«E non rompere! Voglio solo spaccare un paio di ginocchia a quei quattro cazzoni che si sentono tanto fighi perché hanno la giacchetta nera e l’occhiale scuro!» ringhiò il compagno, cercando di sfuggire alla sua presa.

«Se vuoi un paio di occhiali da sole non c’è bisogno di stordire quegli energumeni, piuttosto te li compro io!» replicò Ichigo con tono di voce pesantemente isterico, mollando la presa sulla sua maglia e trattenendolo per un braccio. «Per una volta, evita di attaccare briga e comportati da uomo!».

A quelle parole, il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri ruotò su se stesso compiendo un giro completo e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con il compagno, lanciandogli l’occhiata più torva che fosse capace di fare.

«Senti da che pulpito viene la predica! Ha parlato quello che sta piagnucolando come una femminuccia!».

«Io non piagnucolo come una femminuccia! Voglio soltanto evitare di tornare in quel… quello strano posto un’altra fottutissima volta, ok?!».

Quelle ultime parole uscirono dalla bocca di Ichigo con tale veemenza che il ragazzo si ritrovò senza fiato a indicare il locale, le guance arrossate per lo sforzo e il respiro pesante che gli alzava e abbassava le spalle seguendo un ritmo irregolare. Grimmjow restò ad osservare quello spettacolo con un certo scetticismo, a gambe larghe e braccia incrociate, come se tutto quell’innervosirsi non lo colpisse affatto.

«Per essere uno che non voleva starci, te la stavi spassando parecchio in mezzo a quella rissa o mi sbaglio?» insinuò alla fine, rivolgendogli un ghigno sarcastico.

Ichigo si premurò di spostare lo sguardo altrove, osservando con improvviso interesse una crepa nell’asfalto, prima di decidersi a rispondere con una certa riluttanza: «Che c’entra! Ero… ero stato provocato e stavo rispondendo e basta! Non è che ci provassi gusto…».

«Ichigo!» lo stoppò Grimmjow, schioccando la lingua contro il palato con una certa enfasi.

«Quando quello sgabello mi è volato contro la gamba, tu lo hai gettato a terra così forte da spaccarlo e dopo hai anche urlato: “E se non state lontani, farete tutti quella fine!”. E meno male che non ci provavi gusto…».

Un suono contorto scivolò a fatica fuori dalle labbra di Ichigo, mentre si arrendeva di fronte all’evidenza di quell’osservazione. Certo, forse magari era andato “un tantino su di giri” ma se quello sgabello fosse stato lanciato un po’ più in alto avrebbe potuto ferire seriamente Grimmjow… Non che fosse preoccupato per il compagno, per carità, ma per quanto avesse la pellaccia dura restava pur sempre un essere umano e rischiava di farsi male…

«Ecco, appunto, contro la tua gamba! Abbiamo collezionato abbastanza lividi stasera, non ti pare sia il caso di tornarcene a casa e farci una bella dormita?! Ok che domani è domenica ma di questo passo trascorreremo la notte a dormire al fresco! E io non ci tengo!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri stava per obiettare che il compagno fosse solo una mammoletta cagasotto ma l’idea del carcere si fece strada nella sua mente, lasciandolo per qualche istante a bocca aperta. Fosse stato per lui, sarebbe ritornato in quel locale e non ne sarebbe uscito fuori finché non fosse crollato l’edificio sulle sue stesse fondamenta ma il ragionamento di Ichigo non era totalmente sbagliato. Più che altro, passare la nottata chiuso in cella non era proprio il miglior modo di spassarsela.

«Ah, sei insopportabile!» replicò alla fine, dando una manata sulla spalla del ragazzo, per poi superarlo in direzione dell’uscita del vicolo.

«Me ne vado, le tue prediche del cazzo mi hanno stancato!» proseguì zoppicando appena. Il livido al polpaccio destro cominciava a far avvertire i suoi nefasti effetti ma non avrebbe mai dato all’altro la soddisfazione di sentirsi dire che, sì, in fondo aveva ragione e stavano messi abbastanza male entrambi.

«E aspettarmi no?! Stai andando nella direzione sbagliata, deficiente!» lo richiamò Ichigo, raggiungendolo e affiancandolo in pochi passi.

Chiunque avesse attraversato la strada, in quel momento, avrebbe assistito all’assurda sfilata di due ragazzi dai capelli sgargianti che litigavano furiosamente a proposito del fatto che il più grosso fra loro non si sarebbe mai _abbassato_ a farsi sorreggere fino alla porta di casa neanche se avesse avuto entrambe le gambe spezzate e fosse stato costretto a strisciare sui gomiti.

~

«Cazzo, brucia! Fa’ piano, coglione!».

La voce roca e brontolante di Grimmjow risuonò nella penombra silenziosa della camera.

«Se stessi fermo e la piantassi di fare i capricci, non sentiresti tutto questo dolore, Grimm!».

Ichigo fu costretto a staccare la mano che stringeva il batuffolo di cotone intriso di bi-alcol lontano dal volto del compagno, mentre quello lanciava l’ennesimo ringhio scontento.

Alla fine, non avrebbe saputo spiegar bene neanche come, erano riusciti ad arrancare faticosamente fino alla porta di casa, fra le bestemmie del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, che si lamentava per il colpo alla gamba ma respingeva qualsiasi aiuto da parte sua, e le ipocondrie di Ichigo che valutava seriamente la possibilità di andare a fare un salto al pronto soccorso.

«Per quattro lividi?! Ma ti sei rincoglionito? E poi sei figlio di medico, no?! Dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro come guarire qualche ferita superficiale!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni aveva sbuffato a quelle parole, cercando di spiegare al compagno che avere un padre che faceva il dottore non implicava, automaticamente, che conoscesse le arti mediche per scienza infusa. Grimmjow, per tutta risposta, gli aveva dato ripetutamente del coglione, raggiungendo tali livelli isterici da far concorrenza con lui.

E adesso si ritrovavano sul letto di casa, nella penombra della stanza appena rischiarata dall’illuminazione esterna del lampione – Grimmjow non aveva voluto saperne di accendere le luci interne, aveva ancora il mal di testa per quei “fottutissimi lampadari lampeggianti” – in mutande e attorniati da una serie di batuffoli di ovatta insanguinati sparsi un po’ ovunque. Lividi ne avevano riportati meno di quanto immaginassero ma avevano parecchi graffi, soprattutto sulle braccia e sul volto.

«Bah! Maledette checche! Non sanno neanche tirare un pugno ma in compenso graffiano come gatte isteriche!» sbuffò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, passandosi una mano sul labbro, dove spiccava un’unghiata di tutto rispetto.

«Loro e quelle disgustose unghiette laccate, ma che cazzo di gusto c’è a fare una rissa così?!».

Ichigo roteò gli occhi esasperato, cercando di riavvicinare il batuffolo d’ovatta al ragazzo mentre era distratto a perdersi nella disquisizione a proposito del giusto modo di condurre una zuffa in porto.

«Non è che ci vuole tanto a caricare il braccio e mollare un manrovescio come si deve, porca troia! E si vantano anche di avere gli addominali palestrati! Bah! Quelli se li disegnano con la matita, i muscoli, te lo dico io!».

Quando Grimmjow borbottava così, ricordava tanto uno di quei vecchi perennemente scontenti fermi all’angolo di una strada a osservare un edificio in costruzione lamentandosi su ogni azione degli operai e su ogni singola previsione del progetto ma il compagno si guardò bene dal farglielo notare. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di risse, per quella sera. Francamente voleva semplicemente terminare quella faticosa ed estenuante operazione di cura a un riottoso che osava pure lamentarsi e andarsene a dormire.

«Sì, sì, come ti pare…» si limitò a borbottare alla fine, tanto per non dare l’impressione all’altro che non stesse seguendo i suoi discorsi.

Il tono di voce, però, era così sarcastico e scocciato che il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, pur volendo, non avrebbe potuto ignorarlo.

«Fa’ poco lo scocciato, che se continui così diventi un mollaccione pure tu. O forse lo sei già?» bofonchiò al di sotto dell’odiato batuffolo, spingendo un dito contro la pancia del compagno.

Ichigo rimase con la mano sospesa a mezz’aria, concentrandosi sul significato di quelle parole: alle tre di notte anche la sua capacità di reazione si riduceva notevolmente. Poi ci arrivò, come testimoniato dal rossore stizzito che si diffuse sulle sue guance. Per tutta risposta a quelle insinuazioni, si limitò a premere con forza l’ovatta contro il labbro di Grimmjow. Il bruciore fu istantaneo e il ragazzo si ritrovò a bestemmiare spazientito, prima di afferrare il suo polso.

«Leva quella roba, Ichigo! Fa’ male, porca puttana!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni continuò a premere ostinatamente la mano contro il suo viso, mentre gli ringhiava contro: «Fottiti! Così la prossima volta impari a fare battute di cattivo gusto, deficiente! E ringrazia che sono tanto paziente da starti dietro invece di farti arrangiare da solo!».

«Non dire cazzate! Hai preso quella roba solo per farmi male, lurido sadico vizioso!» esclamò il compagno, cercando di spostare la mano che continuava a tornare sul suo viso.

«Grimmjow! Cazzo, è soltanto alcol!» protestò Ichigo, spingendosi verso di lui e brandendo il batuffolo d’ovatta come se fosse un’arma letale.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri aumentò la presa, strattonandolo per il polso nel vano tentativo di costringerlo ad aprire la mano.

«Mollami il braccio!» protestò Ichigo, continuando a muovere il batuffolo nella sua direzione.

«E tu molla quella roba!» replicò il compagno ostinatamente, continuando a scuotere la mano dall’alto verso il basso.

Il battibecco proseguì fra strattoni e spintoni, finché Ichigo non appoggiò la mano sinistra, libera da ogni impiccio, sulla spalla del ragazzo, cercando di puntellarsi contro di lui per sfilare via il polso dalla sua presa ferrea. A quel punto Grimmjow afferrò il braccio sinistro del compagno, tenendolo per il gomito, e lo strattonò. Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, in bilico sulle ginocchia in una posizione precaria, gli finì addosso fermandosi un attimo prima di impattare contro la sua spalla.

«Ichigo…» sibilò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri e fece strusciare il palmo della mano su per il braccio dell’altro fino ad afferrarlo per la nuca, strappandogli un brivido a stento represso giù per la schiena.

«… mi sono rotto il cazzo di questo litigio di merda. Piantala e molla quella roba!».

Ichigo digrignò i denti, cercando di ignorare sia la mano agganciata al suo collo che la pericolosa prossimità fisica al compagno ma nonostante quella consapevolezza si puntellò contro la sua fronte, lanciando un ringhio scontento.

«Solo dopo che tu avrai mollato il polso!».

Cominciarono a spingersi l’uno contro la faccia dell’altro, lanciandosi insulti e imprecazioni smezzate senza tuttavia dare ad intendere di voler mettere una distanza fra i loro corpi. Erano troppo stanchi per mandare avanti quel logorante litigio ancora a lungo ma nessuno dei due aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere per primo. Fra una parolaccia e una minaccia di morte, si ritrovarono a muovere le labbra a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro e non ci volle molto perché, raggiunto un riottoso accordo fra i loro visi, Grimmjow stampasse un bacio impaziente contro la bocca di Ichigo, che continuava a cercare di sfuggirgli, mulinando una bestemmia dopo l’altra al suo indirizzo.

Il silenzio calò sulla stanza, interrotto soltanto dal rumore dei baci, sempre più insistenti, che i due ragazzi si stavano scambiando. Gli intervalli di distacco fra uno schiocco e l’altro si fecero man mano meno frequenti mentre i respiri si facevano più rapidi e affannati. Ichigo annaspava, stringendo il batuffolo ormai quasi più per un riflesso condizionato che per volontà sua, mentre la presa del compagno sul suo polso si faceva sempre meno decisa. Grimmjow continuò a spingersi contro di lui, fino a riuscire a catturare la sua bocca in un bacio completo e profondo, costringendolo a schiudere le labbra e inclinarsi lentamente all’indietro, nel tentativo di fronteggiare quell’assalto sempre più entusiastico.

Che il polso venisse liberato e il batuffolo fluttuasse per aria, cadendo a terra, non importò a nessuno dei due. Stavano intrattenendosi in faccende improvvisamente più interessanti di un po’ di ovatta intrisa di bi-alcol e di chi dovesse cedere per primo a chi.

La mano del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, ora non più stretta attorno al suo polso, scivolò rapidamente verso il basso, afferrando un fianco di Ichigo mentre lo faceva stendere completamente sul materasso. Ci volle qualche minuto e tante mosse scoordinate perché, fra un bacio e un’imprecazione, i loro corpi riuscissero a trovare un punto d’incontro. Grimmjow arrivò ad afferrare un ginocchio del compagno, spostandolo quel tanto che gli permettesse di spingersi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

«Grimm!» sussultò Ichigo, indirizzando un sospiro preoccupato al ragazzo mentre lo sentiva strusciarsi contro il suo ventre, carico di una tensione difficilmente dissimulabile.

«Che diamine, non abbiamo neanche cominciato e sei già in questo stato…» borbottò nel buio con un tono colmo di riprovazione, mentre le labbra dell’altro scivolavano lentamente lungo la sua mascella.

«Che palle, Ichigo! Lo sai che le risse mi eccitano…» si limitò a sbuffare il compagno, afferrandolo per la nuca e gettandogli la testa all’indietro per baciare il suo collo scoperto.

«E poi…» mugugnò con la bocca affondata contro la sua pelle. «Tu stai combinato peggio di me quindi sta’ zitto e non rompere!».

Uno sbuffo sottile scappò dalle labbra di Ichigo mentre sentiva il suono della voce del ragazzo ripercuotersi contro i muscoli tesi del collo, mandandogli una serie di brividi giù per il petto e per la schiena. Con la stoffa sottile dei boxer indosso come unica barriera a separare i loro corpi, non era difficile per Ichigo avvertire quanto fosse su di giri il compagno. Altrettanto difficile, però, era per lui cercare di dissimulare il proprio stato di esaltazione.

«Beh… Lo sai che le risse… agitano anche me…» concesse alla fine il ragazzo con una certa riluttanza.

“Agitato” non era il termine più appropriato per il suo stato fisico in quel momento. La tensione generata dall’adrenalina di quella rissa conclusa solo per metà sembrava coagularsi lentamente, abbandonando le braccia e le gambe in una sorta di torpore sospeso, per affluire al centro del petto e dirigersi verso il basso, lì dove i movimenti di Grimmjow si facevano più intensi, in una serie di sfregamenti che si approfondivano di momento in momento.

Ichigo ingoiò un singulto, aggrappandosi alle spalle del compagno e spingendosi decisamente contro i suoi fianchi ma quando lo sentì rispondere, schiacciandolo contro il materasso, non riuscì a reprimere un sibilo di fastidio.

«Ahia! No, fermo… Ahi!».

«Che cazzo c’è, adesso?!» borbottò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, staccandosi appena dal compagno.

«Ahia… Fa’ male…» imprecò Ichigo, strizzando un occhio e portandosi una mano al petto. «Il… calcio di prima deve avermi… incrinato una costola… se ti poggi così, fa ancora più male!».

Grimmjow roteò gli occhi con una certa impazienza di fronte a quel fastidiosissimo imprevisto. Quella serata sembrava proprio girare per il verso sbagliato, maledizione!

«E quindi non lo facciamo?!» sputò fuori alla fine, senza però nascondere neanche un grammo del suo disappunto.

Il compagno gli afferrò un polso, scuotendo decisamente la testa al solo sentirsi paventare una possibilità del genere.

«No… Semplicemente, invertiamo le posizioni…».

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri sobbalzò vistosamente, sgranando gli occhi nel buio e piantando in faccia all’altro uno sguardo così carico di sospetto da costringerlo a correggere immediatamente la sua dichiarazione.

«Ho detto di cambiare le posizioni, Grimm, non… non i ruoli…» bofonchiò, cercando di dimostrarsi il meno volgare possibile.

In un’altra condizione probabilmente avrebbe cercato di approfittare dell’incidente per convincere il ragazzo a una bella variazione sul tema ma era uno sforzo che richiedeva tempo, fatica, lucidità e tanta resistenza mentale che a quell’ora e con quella stanchezza addosso non possedeva. Arrivati a quel punto, mettersi a discutere su chi dovesse giocare la parte attiva fra loro due rischiava di degenerare soltanto in una sterile discussione che li avrebbe portati a tenersi il muso per ore. Oh no, la serata era già andata abbastanza male fuori di casa, meglio non insistere.

«Ma se non ti va, possiamo benissimo separarci e non se ne fa nulla» lo incalzò con una minaccia ben poco credibile pronunciata dalla sua voce rauca di sonno.

Grimmjow dilatò le narici, ben poco convinto dalla sincerità di quell’affermazione, ma erano ormai a metà strada e lui aveva tutta quella tensione in corpo da sfogare e ben poca voglia di mettersi a dialogare per cercare i perché e i percome delle cose.

«Bah, datti una mossa…» lo apostrofò alla fine, appoggiando un gomito sul materasso e lasciandosi spingere all’indietro da una mano del compagno, già prontamente scattata sulla sua spalla.

«Lo faccio soltanto perché sei un delicatino del cazzo e non mi va di sentire le tue lamentele!» ci tenne a sottolineare ancora, facendo aderire la schiena al materasso. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto dare l’impressione di aver _ceduto_ alle richieste del compagno per fargli un piacere, anche se la realtà dei fatti era puramente e semplicemente quella.

«E piantala! Voglio vedere se ti do un calcio al polpaccio, adesso, come la metti!» protestò Ichigo, puntellandosi contro le sue spalle e sedendosi sopra di lui. Grimmjow tacque, ricacciando indietro ogni ulteriore provocazione quando avvertì il compagno appoggiarsi completamente contro il suo corpo e circondargli i fianchi con le gambe.

A quel punto le sue mani scattarono, artigliandogli decisamente le anche. Ichigo ingoiò un singulto quando sentì l’erezione che spingeva attraverso il tessuto sottile dei boxer, strusciandosi contro le sue natiche.

«Ho capito…» mugugnò il ragazzo, conficcando le unghie nelle spalle di Grimmjow. Non c’era bisogno che sottolineasse la sua parte nella storia, gli aveva già abbondantemente promesso che non avrebbe fatto scherzi!

Sospirò stancamente, chinandosi mentre il compagno si issava appena sui gomiti, andando incontro al suo viso e spingendosi contro la sua bocca fino a coinvolgerlo in un bacio più affamato e impaziente dei precedenti. Non ci volle molto perché Grimmjow sollevasse una mano per stringere il collo del ragazzo in un gesto possessivo, facendola poi scivolare lungo la sua mascella.

Ichigo comprese quasi subito quel gesto e si staccò dal suo viso, appoggiando la bocca contro le due falangi unite che erano scivolate sulla sua guancia qualche istante prima. Percepì i polpastrelli attardarsi lungo le sue labbra, disegnandone lentamente il contorno, per poi decidersi a infilarsi nella sua bocca schiusa, allargandola appena.

« _Glimfoh!_ » si ritrovò a bofonchiare improvvisamente il ragazzo, quando l’indice e il medio del compagno presero a giocherellare in maniera oziosa sul bordo dei suoi denti, aprendogli e chiudendogli la mascella per poi divertirsi ad allargargli le labbra, costringendolo così a fare smorfie assurde.

« _She no lha pianthi de le mohldo quellhe didha!_ » continuò a farfugliare Ichigo, minacciando di prenderlo a morsi se non l’avesse piantata con quello stupido giochetto.

Grimmjow ghignò divertito, accusando il ragazzo di non saper stare agli scherzi, ma alla fine si arrese ad assumere un comportamento per lo meno più tranquillo, richiudendo le dita e lasciando all’altro l’opportunità di andare fino in fondo a quell’operazione.

Lo osservò nel buio della camera, dalla posizione semi-sdraiata sotto di lui, spalancare la bocca, avvolgendo lentamente le dita un centimetro dopo l’altro. Non ebbe bisogno di guardare, però, per percepire il modo in cui prese a succhiare con voluta malizia, impregnandogli lentamente le falangi di saliva calda e umida. Il suo pollice, rimasto libero da ogni impedimento, prese ad accarezzargli con lenti movimenti circolari la guancia, mentre Ichigo prendeva ad attardarsi sulle sue dita con gli occhi socchiusi e le guance arrossate.

Sapeva che da quella posizione Grimmjow stava guardando ogni sua azione senza perdersi un singolo gesto e la cosa lo metteva alquanto a disagio. Non gli piaceva essere fissato mentre si abbandonava a certe attività, gli sembrava di venire costantemente giudicato per l’atteggiamento vergognosamente compiaciuto che assumeva, per quanto fosse perfettamente conscio che quel particolare facesse solo piacere al compagno.

Lasciò così scendere la mano destra verso il basso, percorrendo il petto scoperto del ragazzo in punta di dita fino a raggiungere l’elastico dei boxer: qualunque manovra sarebbe stata ben accetta pur di distogliere, anche solo in parte, l’attenzione di quello sguardo azzurro fisso sul suo viso.

Grimmjow rabbrividì impercettibilmente quando avvertì la mano sfiorare la pelle nuda e le dita attardarsi ad accarezzarlo con una certa esitazione. Era frustrante quel modo di fare del compagno, quei gesti sottili e per nulla decisi che invece di dar soddisfazione lo istigavano ancora più di prima, contribuendo ad aumentare in maniera esponenziale la sua già tracimante impazienza.

«Ichigo… stringi!» sussurrò contro l’orecchio del ragazzo, un sussurro che si trasformò in un bacio umido e profondo contro il contorno del suo lobo quando questi si decise ad assecondare quella richiesta.

Il palmo della mano cominciò a strusciare lentamente dal basso verso l’alto, prima che Ichigo cominciasse a roteare il pollice sulla punta dell’erezione che si tendeva sempre di più fra le sue dita. Sentì il respiro di Grimmjow farsi pesante contro il suo orecchio e sempre più accelerato man mano che le sue strette si facevano più decise. Cominciò allora a muovere il bacino, strusciando il suo membro ancora intrappolato fra la stoffa dei boxer contro quello del ragazzo. La bocca di Grimmjow scivolò lentamente sul suo collo, accarezzandogli i muscoli in punta di denti prima di affondarli completamente nella carne all’ennesima mossa più profonda delle altre.

Ichigo represse un sibilo, stringendo le labbra contro le dita del compagno, prima che questi si decidesse a sfilarle via. La mano scivolò verso il basso, percorrendogli rapidamente la colonna vertebrale e scavalcando l’elastico delle mutande, fino a insinuarsi fra le sue natiche.

Grimmjow lo vide, sospeso sopra di lui e aggrappato a una spalla, inarcare la schiena. Scorse chiaramente il baluginare di un ghigno sofferente sul volto del ragazzo mentre si spingeva verso le sue dita, assecondando come poteva quell’intrusione. La mano di Ichigo, ancora sprofondata fra le sue gambe, continuava a muoversi, seguendo un ritmo sempre meno incerto e sempre più convulso.

«Ahn…».

Un sospiro dolente riempì l’atmosfera affannata della camera, espandendosi nel silenzio come una bolla di calore improvvisamente scoppiata, confondendosi al rumore di un respiro sempre più ansante. Il braccio ancora puntellato alla spalla del compagno si tese fino allo spasimo, mentre Ichigo si spingeva verso il basso, andando incontro agli affondi di quelle dita, che si insinuavano sempre più in profondità, intercettando i punti più sensibili e facendolo sussultare ripetutamente.

«Uff…».

Grimmjow sfilò le dita all’improvviso, strappando una mezza imprecazione al ragazzo. Era ormai stanco di tutte quelle manipolazioni e non vedeva l’ora di dare un taglio ai preliminari e arrivare al sodo della faccenda.

Ci volle qualcosa di più di un istante perché entrambi si sbarazzassero dei boxer ormai rovinosamente aggrovigliati e stropicciati attorno ai fianchi e soltanto a quel punto, finalmente, Ichigo poté ricongiungersi al ragazzo sotto di lui. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, calandosi lentamente sulle ginocchia per metà affondate nel materasso. Le mani di Grimmjow risalirono lungo le sue gambe e lo afferrarono per i fianchi, guidando il suo lento e difficoltoso affondo fra le gambe del compagno. Ichigo rabbrividì, cercando disperatamente di allentare la tensione dei muscoli, quando avvertì l’erezione strusciare fra le sue natiche, e continuò a scivolare verso il basso, allargando progressivamente le ginocchia.

Il modo in cui Grimmjow sollevò le anche, andandogli incontro, era il chiaro segnale che si stava facendo sempre più impaziente ma il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni se ne curò poco, continuando a lasciarsi penetrare un centimetro dopo l’altro con una lentezza che aveva dell’esasperante. Lo sapeva che il compagno detestava quella posizione, principalmente per il fatto che a condurre il gioco fosse Ichigo e non lui. Già quella sensazione di “impotenza” bruciava non poco, poi ci si metteva anche il fatto che il ragazzo avesse i suoi tempi, così disperatamente lunghi da fargli sospettare che ci provasse gusto nel farlo soffrire a quel modo.

Le dita ormai conficcate con forza nei muscoli del ragazzo, Grimmjow quasi si lasciò scappare un sospiro di sollievo quando si ritrovò a sprofondare completamente fra le gambe di Ichigo. Lo sentì stringere le ginocchia contro le sue anche, cercando di adattarsi il meglio possibile a quella posizione. Ricominciò a muoversi, in una serie di spinte secche che andavano dall’alto verso il basso, sprofondando a ogni colpo il compagno sempre di più contro il materasso.

Una serie di gemiti sottili e sempre più esasperati cominciò a impregnare l’atmosfera rarefatta della stanza mentre le mani di Grimmjow artigliavano decisamente le sue natiche, spingendolo ancora di più contro i suoi fianchi nel tentativo di aumentare il ritmo e la forza dei suoi affondi.

Ichigo, le unghie piantate profondamente nei muscoli contratti delle sue spalle, inarcò la schiena, gettando la testa all’indietro e assecondando quella richiesta di movimenti più rapidi e decisi. La tensione innervava ormai ogni singolo muscolo delle sue gambe, al punto da infiammarlo di una dolenzia sottile, che però non riusciva a distoglierlo affatto dal suo compito principale.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, steso completamente sotto di lui, a ogni spinta si ritrovava a sussultare sempre di più, come se una miriade di impulsi elettrici gli stesse torturando le terminazioni nervose a ogni impatto del corpo del compagno contro il suo. Da quella posizione poteva osservare perfettamente, nonostante la penombra imperante nella stanza, ogni singola espressione sul volto di Ichigo: il modo in cui i tratti del suo volto si deformavano per il piacere, la maniera in cui il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava all’affannosa ricerca di aria e di un po’ di tregua da quello scombussolamento sempre più profondo, il ritmo che il suo corpo seguiva mentre si spingeva contro di lui; non poté fare a meno di allungare una mano, attirato da quella serie di movimenti eccitati, sfiorandogli il petto.

«Ahn… Grimm… Ti ho detto che lì mi fa male…» ansimò pesantemente Ichigo, cercando di allontanarsi dalle dita del ragazzo, impossibilitato com’era a staccare le mani.

«Quante storie per un… calcio…» cercò di sogghignare Grimmjow, effettuando una lieve pressione contro le costole del compagno.

Sensibile com’era in quell’istante, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si contorse, sollecitato dalla sottile elettricità che gli procurava quel dolore, e sferrò una spinta poderosa al compagno. Qualsiasi voglia di sorridere svanì istantaneamente dal volto di Grimmjow mentre subiva con un certo piacere gli effetti di quella reazione improvvisa e violenta. Deformò il viso in un’espressione indefinibile mentre si sentiva affondare violentemente in quel calore opprimente e, lungi dall’essere impressionato dalle proteste del ragazzo, lo sfiorò ancora una volta, costringendolo a un’altra mossa altrettanto improvvisa e veemente.

«Nnh… Grimm… Piantala…» gnaulò Ichigo, spingendosi con più accanimento contro il compagno quasi a volerlo punire di quelle provocazioni assurde e ottenendo, come effetto contrario, di entusiasmarlo ancora di più con quei movimenti ora più violenti e meno incerti.

Fu a quel punto che Grimmjow staccò una mano dal suo fianco, facendola scivolare fra le sue gambe e sfiorando l’erezione ormai esasperata da quelle sollecitazioni sempre più forti. La risposta di Ichigo fu istantanea: tremò, puntellato con sempre più difficoltà sui muscoli delle braccia e delle gambe che ormai si torcevano per il dolore di quel lungo ed estenuante sforzo, e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito particolarmente entusiasta.

I suoi fianchi si muovevano ormai in modo frenetico, spingendolo fra il palmo caldo e ruvido della mano del compagno e la punta della sua erezione che lo sollecitava sempre più in profondità. Un brivido lo percorse, giù per la colonna vertebrale, a una stretta più audace delle altre e Ichigo si ritrovò a scaricare tutta la tensione accumulata fino a quell’istante sporcando le dita del suo amante.

Assestò un colpo violento a Grimmjow, ormai anche lui vicino al limite, contraendo decisamente i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione e lo sentì reagire, spingendosi dentro di lui in un affondo esasperato, prima di rilasciarsi fra le sue gambe con un gemito roco.

«Ahn…».

Ichigo si accasciò contro di lui, appoggiato precariamente sui gomiti con la bocca spalancata che cercava disperatamente di inghiottire un po’ d’aria fresca. Rabbrividì, avvertendo un calore vischioso colargli fra le natiche, mentre sentiva il petto di Grimmjow, sotto di lui, alzarsi e abbassarsi ritmicamente scontrandosi col proprio. Erano entrambi accaldati, sudati e sporchi e così tanto stanchi che il ragazzo fece una fatica immane anche soltanto a sfilarsi da lui e crollargli pesantemente al fianco, a braccia larghe e con un’espressione stravolta in viso.

Rimasero per qualche minuto in totale silenzio, troppo presi a recuperare il fiato per riuscire a fare qualcos’altro di utile che fosse anche solo mettere in fila quattro parole di senso compiuto. Gli occhi castani di Ichigo fissavano il soffitto della stanza come se non avessero mai visto nulla di così interessante in vita loro. Grimmjow, a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, aveva le palpebre socchiuse e un respiro così regolare da far temere che fosse già sprofondato nell’incoscienza del sonno senza neanche essersi completamente ripreso dalla prostrazione che si era lasciata dietro quell’amplesso.

«Mmm…».

Il mugugno che si lasciò sfuggire tolse ogni dubbio a proposito di una simile eventualità. Per quanto fosse distrutto, era ancora momentaneamente sveglio.

«Cazzo, che sonno…» bofonchiò Grimmjow, portandosi un braccio sul viso.

«Non dirlo a me…» replicò stancamente Ichigo, voltando la testa e appoggiandola svogliatamente contro la sua spalla.

«Non voglio saperne più niente di… discoteche e cose che hanno a che fare con i diamanti…» sbuffò, socchiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi avviluppare dal torpore sempre più opprimente del sonno. Avrebbe solo voluto dormire per un paio di giorni di fila e buttarsi alle spalle quella serata assurda che per lo meno si era conclusa meglio del previsto.

«Ma come…».

Il sussurro di Grimmjow, per quanto basso, lo udì perfettamente, come sentì perfettamente il calore del suo fiato, tanto in quel momento la bocca del ragazzo era vicina alla sua fronte.

«Mi era sembrato di capire che ti fossi _divertito un mondo_!» lo incalzò il compagno, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e intrappolandolo contro il suo fianco.

«Stavo giusto pensando di ritornarci Sabato prossimo!».

Nonostante la pesante ironia che sporcava la sua voce roca, Ichigo sembrò prendere quella minaccia molto sul serio, dato che si voltò subitaneamente su un fianco, esclamando con voce alterata: «Dì ma ti sei impazzito?! Io lì dentro non ci torno nean… Ahia!».

La sua reprimenda venne interrotta da un lamento sottile, mentre il ragazzo si portava una mano al petto, tornando a stendersi sulla schiena. Un ghigno sofferente gli deformò i tratti del volto mentre imprecava pesantemente, augurando all’autore di quel calcio tutto il dolore possibile per i successivi anni della vita che gli restava ancora da vivere. Sempre che un autobus non lo avesse investito prima…

Grimmjow gli lanciò un’occhiata scettica, arricciando il naso prima di esclamare con una malcelata e poco disinteressata preoccupazione: «E adesso per quanto tempo ti resterà quel dolore lì?».

«Mah… Non lo so, penso che una costola incrinata ci metta un paio di settimane per guarire. Comunque lunedì vado dal medico e vediamo che mi dice…» esclamò Ichigo, passandosi stancamente una mano fra gli ispidi capelli arancioni.

«Questo significa che non possiamo farlo distesi per due settimane?» tagliò corto Grimmjow, dimostrando come il suo interessamento improvviso per la salute del compagno fosse tutto fuorché mosso da genuina preoccupazione.

«Non mi pare che farlo in quella posizione ti abbia dato tanti problemi… Anzi, dovresti solo stare zitto visto che i tre quarti della fatica li ho fatti io» borbottò Ichigo, passandosi una mano sulla bocca.

«Bah! Tu e la tua mente limitata! Con tutte le posizioni che ci sono, ti fissi su una sola?».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni roteò gli occhi con esasperazione. Possibile che fossero quasi le quattro del mattino e quel cretino del suo compagno non avesse niente di meglio da fare che preoccuparsi di come farlo per le successive due settimane?! E poi a lui stava benissimo adottare quella soluzione senza lanciarsi in curiose esplorazioni di altre e infinite e probabilmente _scomode_ possibilità.

«Sì, beh, come ti pare…» concesse alla fine in un mugugno, rotolando sul fianco sano e dando ad intendere che per lui la discussione era finita e voleva solo farsi una lunga dormita.

Grimmjow non sembrava essere del suo stesso parere, dato che si voltò verso di lui, stringendogli un fianco fra le dita e sprofondando il viso nell’incavo del collo.

«Potremmo farlo in piedi contro il muro…» insinuò il ragazzo, bisbigliando contro il suo orecchio.

«Oppure sul tavolo della cucina… O magari sotto la doccia…».

Ichigo rabbrividì impercettibilmente a quell’ultima frase, stringendo le lenzuola fra le dita. A Grimmjow, completamente incollato alla sua schiena, non sfuggì quel particolare.

«Capisco… Ti attizza così tanto farlo sotto l’acqua?» insistette, spingendosi contro di lui.

«N… No! Ho già abbastanza lividi di mio, cretino! Non c’è bisogno che ti ci metti anche tu a farmi scivolare in quella cazzo di cabina doccia! Lo detesto!» protestò Ichigo alla fine, cercando di imprimere una certa credibilità alle sue parole.

Il compagno schioccò la lingua con fare scettico, senza farsi per nulla scoraggiare.

«Per essere uno che lo detesta, sei stato tu quello che si è fatto una corsa al minimarket per comprare i tappetini anti-scivolo… o mi sbaglio?».

«Sì, ti sbagli!» replicò Ichigo con un po’ troppa rapidità per dare l’impressione di aver riflettuto su quella risposta.

«L’ho fatto soltanto per una questione di sicurezza! Tu… tutte le docce normali hanno dei tappetini anti-scivolo, sei tu… tu che… che te ne approfitti per dire stronzate che non c’azzeccano un cazzo e piantala di ridere! Vaffanculo!» lo richiamò in un crescendo di imprecazioni sempre più isteriche e volgari, senza voltarsi per non dargli la soddisfazione di osservare la sua espressione esasperata.

Per un attimo il silenzio tornò ad aleggiare nella stanza, mentre Ichigo restava ostinatamente muto e il compagno fissava la sua nuca, aspettando una qualche reazione da parte sua.

«Ahia! Ti ho detto di non toccarmi!» strillò senza preoccuparsi del rumore, vista l’ora tarda, quando Grimmjow, offeso dal suo ostinato silenzio, si premurò di stuzzicare la costola incrinata.

«Bah, lo vedi che sei un pappamolla? Lamentarti per un calcio da niente!» ringhiò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri, mentre Ichigo gli afferrava il polso nel tentativo di spostare la sua mano.

Stanchi lo erano e pure parecchio ma a quanto sembrava neanche le vicissitudini legate al “Diamante” riuscivano a toglier loro le energie per litigare, a qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte.


End file.
